Vodka and Salmiakki
by LudwigTheViolin
Summary: While Finland is having a drinking contest with Russia, Denmark and Prussia, Sweden stays home, thinking about his relationship with Finland. That day, everyone learns something. Russia, Denmark and Prussia learn to never challenge Finland in a drinking contest, Sweden learns that Finland tastes like vodka and salmiakki, and Norway learns that a drunk Denmark is bad. SuFin, DenNor


**A/N: Okay, so I was bored and looking at headcanons for the Nordics, when I found one that suddenly sparked many great things into my head. Thank you to whoever originally came up with the headcanon!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the cover photo, not the headcanon, not Hetalia, not even Rise of the Guardians**

 ** _Main Cast:_**

 ** _Sweden or Su-san_**

 ** _Finland_**

 ** _Hanatamago or Hana_**

 ** _Denmark or Ta-san_**

 ** _Norway or Norge_**

 ** _Russia_**

 ** _Prussia_**

* * *

 _Headcanon: Never challenge Finland to a drinking contest. Russia, Denmark, and Prussia learned the hard way._

The Hanatamago household was so peaceful, so very peaceful, that Sweden knew something was terribly wrong. Slowly getting up from bed, Sweden turned to his left, where Finland should have been sleeping, but instead felt the cold that replaced Finland's missing warmth. Sweden reached for his glasses, which were set on a nightstand on top of his laptop. When Sweden looked at the clock, he saw that it was already nine'o'clock.

'Great, I slept in late. I knew I should have listened to Finland rather than staying up to play Minecraft,' Sweden thought to himself, getting out of the bed to head downstairs.

Passing Sealand and Ladonia's shared room, Sweden saw that the two of them were still fast asleep. Ladonia, who was in his human form, for perhaps the first time this week, was sleeping on the top of the bunk bed the two micronations had. Sweden's gaze softened as he looked at his son, whom he was actually related to by blood. Looking to Sealand, Sweden managed to form a small smile on his face. The micronation had rolled off the bottom bunk bed and was lying on floor, like he usually did. Sweden walked into the room, and carried Sealand back to the bottom bunk, tucking him back in. Even though Sealand would always whine about how he wanted the top bunk, there was a valid reason as to why he had to sleep on the bottom.

'Maybe it's okay if they sleep in today,' Sweden mentally noted, walking out of the room to head to the kitchen.

Sweden looked into the kitchen, he found that Finland had already cooked breakfast, though it was already cold. After living with Finland for so long, Sweden had stumbled upon the discovery that Finland could cook food that wasn't horrifying like salmiakki. And since the discovery, the Nordics have been trying to make the day Sweden learned of Finland's amazing cooking skills an international holiday. It's just that Germany doesn't believe them when they say Finland can cook.

Sweden grabbed a cup of coffee, before sitting down at the table with a plate of breakfast. He then started to think about his plans for the day. He would wake Sealand and Ladonia after he finished taking care of his personal hygiene. And since Sealand mentioned that he wanted to hold a micronation meeting, Sweden decided he would spend some time in the kitchen to prepare some snacks for his sons' friends. Maybe afterwards he would look for Finland and they could attend a concert or go to the park while the micronation meeting occurred in their home.

Sweden didn't think much of Finland's absence, since Finland was an independent nation, after all. Plus, Finland had shown that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself after that one United Nations meeting. Somehow an argument of Santa Claus popped up in the middle of the meeting. America's movie, Rise of the Guardians was brought up, and since he depicted Santa as a Russian man...let's just say that Finland almost caused World War Three that day.

Suddenly, Hanatamago came running up to him, a note attached to her collar. Sweden picked up the little dog, taking the note off of her collar. Sweden read the note, from Finland, while Hanatamago was still squirming in his gentle grip.

 _Dear Su-san,_

 _Ta-san, Russia and Prussia have invited me to a drinking contest. Since the contest may last awhile and it's taking place in Germany, I left at seven in the morning. Don't forget to wake up Sea-kun and Ladonia-kun for their micronations meeting. Sea-kun is hosting it at three. Also, make sure to put Hana in her personal space in the living room and close the gate for it. You know how she acts around guests. Come to Germany's at eight to pick me up, please?_

 _Love, Finland_

Sweden sighed placing the note down. He placed Hanatamago back onto the ground and watched her scamper off happily. Sweden put his plate and coffee mug into the sink and walked upstairs, to go and prepare for the day.

* * *

The doorbell rang multiple times, and frankly, Sweden was getting a little irritated by it. Sealand was still in the bathroom and Ladonia was stuck in his laptop because he forgot to charge it and it ran out of battery. So, setting down the snacks he was still preparing, Sweden went to answer the door.

As he walked to the front door, Sweden picked up Hanatamago, who was running around the living room. He then opened the door to see Hutt River and Wy. Silently letting them inside, when the two micronations settled down on one of the couches, Sweden told them that Sealand and Ladonia would be down in a few moments.

Sweden placed Hanatamgo in a corner of the living room that was cut off from the rest of the room through small gates, that were barely tall enough to keep Hanatamago from jumping out. He then went into the kitchen, and brought out a pitcher of strawberry juice and cups. He set them down on the coffee table, telling the guests to help themselves and that he would bring Ladonia down.

Sweden walked into his sons' room, and found the laptop that Ladonia called 'home'. He unplugged it, and taking the charger with it, brought the laptop downstairs. Setting it down on a tall table next to an outlet, Sweden opened Ladonia's laptop and turned it on.

"Huh?! Why'd ya do tha'? Th' meetin' isn't supposed t' start until three!" Ladonia shouted at his guardian, not bothering to hide his own Swedish accent. Being from the internet, Ladonia was fluent in many languages, and could easily hide his accent, but since his creators were Swedish, the accent was still there. Usually, Ladonia only talked in his normal, Swedish accent when he was tired, though.

"Some 'f your frien's c'me 'rly," Sweden stated moving out of the way of the screen to show Ladonia the two other micronations sitting in the living room. With that, Sweden left the living room to return to the kitchen and finish preparing the snacks for the micronations.

The snacks were kind of plain and simple, but Sweden was fine with that since he did not know whether or not the micronations would enjoy his food. The first option of snacks that Sweden had made were crackers with strawberry jam. Really, the Nordic nation preferred lingonberry jam, but Denmark had given him some strawberry jam a week ago, and since no one in his household ate it, he decided it would be best to give it to his guests. The other option was...salmiakki.

'On second thought, I probably shouldn't give that to them,' Sweden internally said, picking up the bag of salmiakki and placing it back into the pantry.

When Sweden returned to the living room, he had found that Sealand finally came down, wearing his usual sailor suit, besides his hat, which Sweden swore he saw on Hanatamago last night. Sealand hadn't even bothered to wait for the rest of the micronations, and was already beginning his plan to take over the wor-I mean, to be recognized.

* * *

Giving the other nations their privacy, Sweden went upstairs to sit in his empty bedroom. The day seemed to go by slower when Finland wasn't around. In fact, while Finland was under Russia's presence, Sweden's days were always terrible. It took Norway, who lived in his house as part of a treaty Sweden had with Denmark, and even the Dane himself to get Sweden to function normally. It was an awful time for him, and nothing seemed to help.

So it surprised the other Nordics that when Finland became independent from Russia, Sweden didn't become an obsessive lover. It was the opposite, actually. Sweden gave Finland more respect than he used to, which Finland was glad for.

That was why the Swede didn't call him 'his wife' as often, but Sweden did let it slip every once and a while, just so he could see the Finn's adorable blush. Sweden also spoiled Finland a little too much, but it thankfully didn't affect the Finn's personality or actions. And lastly, Sweden let Finland have his independence. Not in a official way, like Iceland's independence from Denmark, although Sweden did support Finland when he became independent from Russia, but in a person way. Sweden let Finland go out on his own and didn't pressure him to stay at his house with him, as Finland did have his own country to help run. That didn't mean Sweden didn't secretly look out for Finland when he went out, or that he didn't help the Finn with his paperwork every once in a while.

Sweden then began to think, why did he care so much about Finland? The answer was simple, it was because Finland was Finland. Sweden loved Finland's voice, which was like a song to him, and he even preferred the Finn's voice to ABBA songs. Then there was his personality. Sweden knew that he came off as scary and mean, but Finland persevered through his scary face and even tried to make him laugh and smile. Finally, there was Finland's eyes. Sweden probably could have made the list longer than the Oresund Bridge, but he had to draw the line somewhere. And Finland's eyes were like an abyss, filled with emotions and the truth and the love that Sweden always yearned for.

The nation would be lying if he said he could go one day without hearing, seeing, or being in the Finn's presence.

Sighing, Sweden laid down onto the bed, which was cold from the absence of both of its usual inhabitants, and allowed his eyes to shut closed. It was only a three-thirty, after all, and knowing Finland, the drinking contest would last for a while. The Swede allowed his mind to wander into thoughts about his significant other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Berlin, a certain nation was enjoying his alcohol. It came with a price, however, and it was not the money kind of price. You see, last month, Finland had made a bet while at the world meeting in Vienna. It was between him, Denmark, Russia, and the former nation of Prussia.

The bet was simple: if Finland could out drink all three of them, the three would have to waltz into the next meeting wearing skirts. And when Finland said skirts, he did not mean kilts, he meant actual skirts, which the three would have to buy. Well, maybe Prussia could just borrow one from Hungary, but Denmark and Russia for sure would have to go through the embarrassment of buying ones. Ukraine didn't have skirts for Russia to borrow and he was too afraid to ask Belarus. Denmark on the other hand, Finland had a feeling that the Dane would have the nerve to ask Norway for a skirt, which would probably result in a punch in the face. The other part of his deal, was that the three countries would owe Finland free beer for as long as they lived. Really, it wasn't a very good punishment, but it was the only thing that came to his mind at the time the bet was made.

However, if Finland lost, the other three had a more thought out plan than Finland had. The next world meeting, Finland would have to eat all of England's scones and claim that they were delicious. That was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to Finland. Not only did he have to suffer from having dead taste buds thanks to England's scones, he also had to lie and say that he liked the things that would kill his taste forever. The wasn't even the bad part of the deal. Last time someone liked England's cooking (America), England would not stop cooking and kept on giving them to that poor soul. It was a good thing America was raised by England, and therefore had an iron stomach, or else he probably wouldn't have been able put up with any of it. Plus, Finland didn't want to come across as crazy for saying England's cooking was good.

So, because Finland was not one to turn down a bet, much less one with alcohol, he woke up bright and early, prepared a nice little breakfast for his family, and went on the first plane heading to Berlin that he could find. Before leaving, the Finn managed to remember that Sweden had no idea about the bet. Being the thoughtful person he was, he wrote a note for him, because he didn't want to wake up the sleeping Swede. Finland would not admit it while sober, but he found Sweden even more attractive without his glasses, his face relaxed and his breaths coming out in even huffs.

"You're slowing down, Fin! You better get prepared to eat England's scones!" Denmark exclaimed, gulping down another bottle of beer. His energetic taunt snapped Finland back to reality and away from his own thoughts.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Ta-san!" Finland retorted back, asking the bartender for another bottle.

Meanwhile, Norway was sitting off to the side, calmly sipping a glass of water. He was supposed to be Denmark's ride back home, and since he hated hearing a drunk Denmark on the phone, he decided to just tag along. He was also supposed to keep track of who could drink the most, but the quiet nation already knew who would win, so he didn't even bother.

Besides the nations; Russia, Prussia, Denmark, Finland and Norway, the bartender was the only other person in the bar.

'I kind of feel sorry for him,' Norway thought to himself, looking at the other four nations who were going all out in their competition.

* * *

Sweden was driving through Berlin, Germany, trying to look for the bar that his 'wife' was drinking in. He had woken up late, and almost missed the flight that he booked after he learned of Finland's drinking contest. Before he ran out of the house, he had grabbed the bag salmiakki that he left in the pantry, and reminded Ladonia and Sealand to clean up after the meeting was over. Sealand and Ladonia had also told their caretaker that they would be going to Latvia's place afterwards, and Sweden had nodded in understanding, telling them to be safe.

That was all in the past, however, and now Sweden's only concern was finding Finland. He was five minutes late, as he got lost not long ago, and was panicking. The tall man quickly turned a sharp corner, almost hitting someone, and skidded to a screeching halt when he realized he found the place that Finland was supposed to be in.

Sweden scrambled out of the car and practically ran to the entrance of the building.

It did not take long for the Swede to locate the bar. He managed to maneuver himself through the dance floor that stood in the way of him and the Finnish man on the other side, not caring about the people that he accidentally pushed over while he journeyed there. Usually, he would've scolded himself for acting brash. Despite the fact that Sweden wanted to be able to give Finland his independence as a partner, a part of him just couldn't stand being away from the man.

When he got there, the Swede was not surprised when he saw three drunk nations.

Russia had passed out on the bar counter, a shot of vodka still in his hand. Despite the fact that he was unconscious, he still managed to retain a dark, purple, visible aura of anger around him. Sweden guessed that Russia was aware that he lost to Finland. Or maybe it was because of Finland's presence. Russia was one of the few people lucky, or unlucky, enough to witness Finland in war. He was just that damn terrifying in battle.

Prussia was going in and out of consciousness, but it was clear that he could not drink another barrel of beer. Germany, who had come at the drunk call of his older brother, greeted the Viking nation, to which Sweden nodded in reply. When the former nation was awake, he had exclaimed, laughing, that he would still look awesome in a skirt. Then he blacked out. When he woke up once more, he started crying, saying that he did not want to wear an unawesome skirt.

Denmark...well, Denmark was most definitely drunk. First off, his shirt disappeared somewhere and he was swinging a battle ax around. Either the people in this club were too drunk to realize that there was a man wielding a giant weapon in there with them or they just didn't care. Second, Sweden was pretty sure that Denmark was trying to seduce Norway, and if he was, he was failing terribly. Sweden was certain that Denmark was also trying to shove his hands into Norway's pants.

Finland, on the other hand, was still downing another bottle of vodka.

* * *

When Finland and Sweden got home, the micronations meeting had already ended. The moment the door closed, Finland had pulled Sweden into a heated kiss. Finland's lips tasted like vodka and the salmiakki that he had eaten on their way back. But the tall man ignored those tastes and just focused his mind on the taste of Finland. Though, when he thought about it, if he had to describe Finland's taste, it would have been vodka and salmiakki, and maybe with some pastries.

The Swede returned the kiss with as just as much ferocity as the smaller man had given, placing one hand in his soft hair and the other around his waist, pulling the Finnish man even closer. The two ignored their bodies that were burning with a certain need, choosing instead to savor the moment they were having.

The two stopped their kiss, however, in order to catch their breaths. In heavy pants, Finland quickly spoke, "Where are Sealand and Ladonia?"

"Th'y wen' t' L'tvia," Sweden replied quickly, before he trapped his 'wife' in another kiss.

Finland unable to reply, melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the tall man's neck to bring him closer. When the kiss finally ended, Finland grinned at Sweden, taking his glasses off.

"Let's take this to the bedroom,"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, the ending isn't the best, but I ended it like that so I could prepare something when my friend Melody dares me to write a lemon. The only reason why I was able to finish this was because I've been in a mood for typing up fanfictions. You can thank my friend Melody for this being uploaded.**


End file.
